A Thousand Years
by thegreeneyed-doe
Summary: Pairing: Narcissa Black and Regulus Black Muse song: A Thousand Years by that one chick who's name escapes me. Setting: Malfoy Manor after the death of Regulus Black. Warning: This fanfiction contains incest and is marked as M for this reasoning.


Narcissa was sitting in her home, her hands roamed over the small bump that was now beginning to show on her stomach. Most women would happy at this point in time, newly pregnant, but something was wrong. She closed her eyes, it was like something had suddenly disappeared, leaving behind only a dull ache that refused to cease. She turned her head as she saw two figures appear from the fireplace, her eyes watched her faces for a few solid moments. There faces were composed as they approached her, but Narcissa had always been especially good at reading people, they did fool her.

Then suddenly it hit her, the missing piece of the puzzle, where was Regulus? Had the day they both spoke of just a short month ago already came. "Where is he?" she shot at them, jumping up from where she sat. Devastation washed over her as their reaction only proved what she had feared. Lucius stepped closer to her, trying to pull her into his embrace to try to comfort her, but he had sat by and let this happen. She beat her fists against his chest pushing him away from her. "He was traitor, Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed, looking appauled that Narcissa would even be hurt about losing him. "He was a good as dead that moment he thought he could pull one over on The Dark Lord."

She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. Of course Bella would say that, she didn't know what love or family meant. Only her percious Voldemort mattered to her, she would never understand how it felt to truly lose someone. Wasn't that the whole point on being on this side, never having to lose the ones you loved. He was supposed to be protected and now he was gone. "No, you're the traitor! He was my friend!" she shouted at the pair of them, her voice breaking as she did so, "he was our family."

"Narcissa," Lucius said, once more, raising his hands slightly as though he meant no harm as he stepped closer once more. "Can't you see, he was only holding you back. Now you're free to do what you know is right." He held out his hand, "you have no reason to fight it anymore. Be who you were raised to be."

She backed away from them both, who she was raised to be. She had spent her whole life, trying to be that person, to make her parents proud and what good has it ever done? She had lost her sister, been married to man who's heart was as cold as death itself, and now she had lost Regulus too. "Holding me back?" she said breathlessly, "he was the only thing left that was holding me together." He was the only reason, she had left to stay at all. He had promised her that he would make sure things went well for her while stuck in this world and she had made a silent vow to always be there, to be his safety net. But now that he was…dead, what reason did she have to linger around anymore? Bella was gone and the love she had once felt for Lucius had quickly slipped away after their marriage.

Her hands grazed over her stomach once more, this child, who she knew belonged to Regulus, was meant to Lucius'. He wouldn't let her just leave, believing that she was carrying his child and what good would it do anyway? She'd end up dead just like Regulus and for a fleeting moment she considered it. Letting this life of morbid sorrow and pain just end, it'd be quick and easy. But ti wasn't that simple, not when she knew what was growing inside her at this very moment, she couldn't let this child die along side with her. He would be the last piece of Regulus that would ever walk this earth, no, she couldn't take that away. She would give this boy a life and silent cheer for the other side, hope that the dark lord would fall from power before Draco would ever experience his reign.

"I will never forgive you for this," she whispered out as the tears washed down her face. Her gaze stayed firmed though contorted in defeat, pain, and anger, if looks could kill they both would have fallen to the ground within seconds. She shook her head slowly back and forth, measuring the set of people who stood in front of her. They were monsters, they didn't care what or who was destroy in their mission for new era. Bella's ear piercing laugh filled the room, as if this was the most absurd thing she had ever heard as she walked away screaming for Kreacher. Lucius stood in front of her, his eyes judging her as much as hers were his. Suspicion was painted over his face, but she didn't care if he knew the truth, she would never love him, it would always be Regulus.

Finally, Lucius turned, exiting the room without a word, leaving her alone in a room that was silent other then the sound of her soft sobbing. With them both gone, her composure fell and dropped down to her knee's cradling her head in her hands. One day people would ask what had made her so cold, so shattered and it would be a question she would never be able to answer. She had once wished for a man of power, status, quality, of blood as pure as hers. By all definitions, Lucius was that man, but he lacked warmth and caring. He lacked the ability to love and Narcissa craved a love as deep as the sea, but she had been blind. Too blind to see what was right in front of her the whole time, Regulus wasn't the man she had dreamt of, but he was the happily ever after. He could have been, but now he was nothing more then old pictures and tainted memories. But her love wouldn't die with him, she'd love him until her last breath in this world.

You can love someone so much, but you can never love them as much as you miss them.


End file.
